In recent years, in some of touch panels (TP), a function for detecting that pressure is applied to an input surface (display surface) (hereinafter, pressure detection) has been added in addition to the related input position detection function. Various techniques have been proposed for a touch panel having both the input position detection function and the pressure detection function (hereinafter, also referred to as a pressure detection type touch panel).
For example, PTL 1 discloses a technique for maintaining the accuracy of pressure detection even when the touch panel is miniaturized (with a reduced total number of films) in the pressure detection type touch panel.
Specifically, the touch panel disclosed in PTL 1 includes a touch panel unit provided with two touch panel electrodes (first touch panel electrode and second touch panel electrode), and a pressure sensor unit provided with two pressure sensor electrodes (first pressure sensor electrode and a second pressure sensor electrode).
Then, an electrode layer provided with the first pressure sensor electrode (first pressure sensor electrode layer) is formed as the same electrode layer as an electrode layer provided with the second touch panel electrode (second touch panel electrode layer).